Before There Was Venom II
by Jaden Ink
Summary: SEQUEL
1. New Beginnings

"No way in HELL Auntie Alice!" I said as sternly as I could manage while I pushed away her cool tiny hands, even though I knew at any moment she could easily subdue me.

"You're as stubborn as your mother!" I smiled to myself remembering all the stories of when Alice used my mother as a Ginny pig.

"I swear, I will…" I let my voice trail off angrily while Auntie Alice zoned out having one of her visions. I smirked in victory. I knew what she was seeing. My hair was different than I usually had it and all her doing. So I did what any over dramatic teen would do. She saw be grab the electric shaver and buzz off my locks.

Alice gasped and released the scissors letting them fall to the ground while she was still straddling my waist.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I raised my eyebrow at her, of course I would, and she knew I would. Stubbornness was in my blood. Finally she shrieked and got off me stomping onto the couch beside Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet.

"I told you, now hand it over." Emmet said holding his hand out to Jasper who sighed giving him a hundred dollar bill.

I sat up so I was propped back on my Elbows and smiled triumphantly.

"He wouldn't even let me take him shopping!" Alice whined to Jasper, who rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well I am my mother's son." I stated standing and smoothing my now wrinkled shirt. I didn't understand Alice's obsession with shopping. I liked my style. I liked the jeans I wore, not tight but not baggy, my layered shirts with the arms always pushed up over my forearm, my vintage bracelet that Grandpa gave me when I turned ten. I had to keep getting it sized though. It was thick and black with our Cullen family crest. Our whole family had it.

My hair, Alice had been bugging me about it lately, as soon as it was decided that I wasn't going to be homeschooled anymore. My hair was dark brown like mom's, and glinted a strange auburn color in the sun like dads. It was wavy and shaggy and fell over my forehead and into my eyes, so I had a habit of flipping my head to get it out of my face; but that didn't mean that it irritated me. Alice always chided me saying I was merely human I was going to get whiplash.

Human, that sounded so… labeled. But everything was in the Cullen household. Of course being the only human in a house full of Vampires was bound to give you labels, and grounds to be teased on. Like with human minutes and 'hunting'. I tried to imagine what it was like for Uncle Rider and Mom when they were humans in the Cullen household. I can't imagine them getting razzed about it as much as me, but still, I am the Son, the nephew, and the Grandson; shouldn't that mean that they baby me and stuff? No, instead I get taunted and teased, not that I mind, most of the time. Playing tag with Uncle Emmett as a kid had its drawback's, same with arm wrestling and sports. It's not that I didn't win, or wasn't good at running, or wrestling or sports, it was just that I wasn't as good as I would be if I had vampire abilities like my family. I knew they all let me win at games, sure they made it tough for me still so I wasn't sheltered, but I knew that they let me win, so when I did win, I couldn't brag or boast because I didn't actually win.

Yet, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Not even regular human friends could entertain me like my family could. Humans were actually quite boring, they couldn't run fast, they couldn't lift things that are the size of a house, they had to waste time sleeping, and eating, and they weren't inhumanly good looking. They could get sick and hurt, and they were mortal. I was sometimes embarrassed that I was human, so fragile, so blah. But I was told that when I graduated I would be given the choice. Mom and Dad didn't like, or dislike this, they wanted me to grow up, be normal, but at the same time, the thought of one day having to bury their baby hurt them. I had already made up my mind to be a vampire long before they said I would have a choice. Auntie Rose tried many times to talk me out of it, She told me all the hatful things about 'my kind' and all I could think of, was 'My kind too.'

I lived in a large house with ten people. Well, 9 vamps and a person that is. I lived with my Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme; my Auntie, Alice, and Rosalie; my Uncle, Jasper, Emmett, and Raiden; and my Mom and Dad, Bella and Edward. Us all being together wasn't the strange thing though; the strange part was that the youngest of my family, my mom, my dad, were 16, like me. Well technically they were 16, that's the age they were when they were changed, but in reality they were 32. Strange I know. how you cope with parents that look like your siblings? Well for any normal human it would probably strange.

We moved around a lot. I knew that it was because of some bad vampires that were after Mom. They didn't give me details but they were being over protective, especially now that mom was infallible and I was fragile, they suspected that if the 'bad guys' came back then I would be the best target to break the family.

But now, at 16 I was to be starting high school, late yes, it was Mom's decision. It was her feeble attempt to make me graduate later. So I had a feeling today would be weird, My first day of High school/school ever! My first day of being around human's, like conversing with them; and to top it off, my aunt's and uncles and parents would be coming to school with me posing as my brother's and sisters, while I had to pretend that my grandparents were mom and dad. Lucky for me, I would be in grade 10 while they were all in grade 11 and 12.

"Did you eat breakfast?" I heard mom chide as she brought down my knapsack.

"Yes, I started with a mountain lion since I wanted bear for lunch."

"Don't be smart with me Jett Carme Cullen." I rolled my eyes. I hated my middle name… it sounded like Carmen with out the n. I appreciated Mom's… need to show her appreciation for the Cullen side of my family, but at my expense; well it didn't seem too fair.

"I had cereal mom, now I know it's been along time since you were human but when humans get hungry, their stomach does this little gurgling thing; yea you can't really ignore it." At human speed and strength mom moved her hand to swat me on the arm but I moved just as she flinched forward. When you were so used to vampire speed, human movement seemed slow. I chuckled and grabbed my bag from her.

"Are we ready?" Dad asked coming down the stairs to wrap his arms around my mom. I heard that human's usually felt sickened when their parents showed affection around them, but to me, it was just another day. My whole family was paired off and extremely mushy except for Uncle Raiden; thank God.

"Yea, lets go." I said eagerly. I had to admit I was a little excited. We said goodbye to Esme who was redecorating our new house. We had just moved from Alaska. We lived with the Denali clan for quite some time, other vampires with our diet, and now we were living in Abbotsford BC in Canada. The Rainiest place in Canada, we needed that for cover.

I rode with Mom, Dad and Uncle Raiden in my Dad's Volvo. He let me drive which was great, but when I tried to drive fast like they did, they got mad. My reflexes weren't as good as theirs.

"Ready; honey?" Mom asked.

"Yea, Bella." I winked and chuckled. It wasn't normal for a kid to get to call his parents by their names.

We stepped out of our car, and everyone was already waiting there for us. We joined them to walk into the building but I was highly aware that we were being watched by everyone around us. Now I wasn't awkward or anything because I knew they weren't looking at me, they were looking at my family, they didn't even notice me I'm sure.

"We are the Cullen's and the Hales." Raiden said to the principle that was waiting to meet us with wide unbelieving eyes. We got our schedules and locker assignments which were scattered, and headed off to our own directions.

I didn't understand why my family didn't just stay inside or something, well in a way I understood. Grandpa said that it was so we could stay in one place longer, if we pretended to be younger. But you could also stay in one place forever if you stayed inside; not that it mattered either way. I didn't have friends to miss when I moved so it was no big how much we went or stayed.

"See you at lunch." Mom said, reaching out to give me a hug.

"You're supposed to think of me as your brother, remember?"

"Siblings hug!" she assured me, her eyes wide and convincing. I looked to Dad for help but all he did was laugh. I gave in and let her hug me.

"Okay let go now." I whispered harshly as I noticed looks from random humans in the hall.

"Bella, he has to get to class." Dad decided to step in. he took a step forward hands extended to try and form manacles around mom's wrists when suddenly he hit a wall and bounced backwards slightly. He shook his wild auburn hair and stared at mom in disbelief that she had used her gift against him.

"Don't mess with me Edward. It's our bab- brother's first day of school." She mumbled into my chest. I rolled my eyes and tried to push her back; she let me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I figured that was why normal people started children in school at a young age, so their mothers reluctance to detach themselves from you was less traumatizing and least likely to be remembered.

My first class was gym, which I was glad for and scared of. Glad, because I liked sports, and to play against humans who were just as fallible as me was a blessing. But then I thought about partners and picking teams and I shuddered. I didn't want to have to go through that.

The Gym was fairly empty, but I could hear echo's of voices in the change rooms. I walked to a door that said office and knocked on the door.

"Yea?" a very tiny blond woman with big brown eyes and a bulging belly turned to me.

"Oh you are the new student right, uh which…" she mumbled looking though her memos

"Jett Cullen." I answered for her putting my hands deep into my pockets. She nodded and started talking about gym class off campus while she shuffled through boxes.

"Medium for both?" she asked holding up a gym uniform.

"Sure." Whatever she thought was right. When she was done talking to me and giving me a bunch of forms I went to the change room which was pretty empty now. I changed quickly and went to join everyone. They were all sitting on the ground in front of the teacher.

"Alright so; Lacrosse," She stated after attendance. I could feel people's eyes on my back while I rose to grab a lacrosse stick. Lucky for me, the teacher who I over heard was called Mrs. Libel, split us off into teams. The teams were groups of 6 and there were 7 groups. The group I was put into had 2 girls that looked like they would rather be doing their hair than playing lacrosse, and 2 out of 3 guys looked like they would rather be designing computer programs.

"Hey I'm Kaden." I turned to see the face that matched the voice. He was probably 5'11 not much shorter than me, and was pretty built. His hair was short, blonde and spiked, but didn't look preppy.

"Jett." I said shaking his hand when he offered.

"Where did you move from?" he asked while our team got to go sit on the bench with 4 other's waiting for our turn.

"Alaska." His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Alaska? Like up north, cold; Eskimos?" I nodded watching the game.

"I didn't live in an igloo, in case you're wondering." Kaden laughed out loud leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It may have crossed my mind. What was your old school like?" I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees.

"Just like home."

"You were homeschooled? That's insane man, I don't know seeing my family 24/7 and not getting to see my friend's or girls everyday..." he shook his head, the spikes didn't even move.

"It all depends on your family I guess." He nodded and then turned to me, his eyes interested.

"Hey are you with that large family that I heard transferred in?" that surprised me, that word traveled this fast, I mean, living with a family of vampires had the same effect, there were no secrets, with an aunt that can see the future, a dad that can read any mind but my mom's and could only hear mine faintly, but all have super sonic senses, it was hard to keep a secret. I wasn't accustomed to gossip.

"Yea,"

"But your coupled off." I looked at him confused. "Your sister's are hot man, no offence, but guys scooped them up the second they got out of their cars, lots of disappointed guys here. But you're family and dating?"

"None taken; But yea, Carlisle and Esme adopted us, My sister Bella and brother Emmet were kind of a package, Same with Edward Alice and Raiden. Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle and Esme's niece and nephew, also adopted."

"Jesus; wanted one and had to take the rest."

"Esme was happy with us all, so…" I was proud that this was going so easily. I had practiced this speech a million times not wanting to mess it up.

"You're up,"

We went onto the floor with the two girls handing by the net, the 2 guys scattered just ahead of them, and Kaden and I center against the other team. Kaden was dead center and managed to get the ball I sprinted forward a bit and looked back to see Kaden looking confused.

"Kaden!" I called. He turned and saw how far I was and looked pleasantly surprised, he tossed the ball to get to me but he over shot it and I had to jump. I jumped 3 feet and was turning in the air so I landed able to sprint towards the net. One of the other team's sticks knocked mine and the ball went flying upwards. I ducked and caught it again sprinting forward and pivoting 360 degrees around some big guy who came out of no where. There were 2 girls at the net like ours but they squealed and left when they saw me comming. i wouldnt have thrown it hard if they were there, it was just a game after all. I launched the ball lightly and then turned to go back to my side after i saw it go in.

"DUDE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kaden yelled coming up to me holding out his fist. I punched and he slung his arm around my neck bringing me down to his size. "You have to join football man you would be a wicked receiver!" Kaden was jumping excitedly now while we set up for our next play. I could hear the same hum of appreciation from the other guy's in the gym.

"We'll see."

"No man, you have to." I let the corner of my mouth turn up into one of the famous smirks I got from my dad and nodded feeling happy at once that I was better at something, feeling happy that my own abilities were what let me win.


	2. Two of a Kind

I walked to my next class slowly, parting with most of the guy's in gym class that were begging me to join football, and soccer, and the swim team. To be honest, the thought of joining them all got me excited. I loved sports I couldn't just pick _one_. I had English next. My last class free of parents. That thought made me nervous. Wouldn't it be harder to be accepted in a class?

I walked into the class to find the desks were arranged in pods of 6 there was only two free seats so I took it, not bothering to talk to the teacher. 3 out of the 4 middle desks were taken plus one of the ones on the edge. Those kids were all angled to each other like they were shunning the other desks. I decided I would take a seat at the end but someone coughed at me. I looked up to see the 4 looking at me now.

"That seat's taken but you can move over here." One of the girls said. She had extremely long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I nodded and shifted seats.

"Hi. I'm Ashley," the blonde one introduced herself. The other girl was Sara, and the two boys, Sean and Jesse. I nodded and we fell into an awkward silence.

"So… who sits there?" Ashley frowned and sat back while Sean spoke.

"Leighton Summers. She's a strange one she is." Jesse laughed while Sarah sighed.

"Guy's." Ashley reprimanded them before turning back to me. "She used to be my best friend, but last summer, she went to the states to visit family and when she got back she wouldn't talk to anyone, and she seemed all sketchy." I nodded while someone rushed in at that moment taking the seat next to me quickly. I looked at her to see her face was flushed under the slightly tanned tone of her skin. She was very thin, like swimsuit model thin, and she had long black hair that cascaded down her back in waves with a thick fringe of side bangs across her forehead. Her face was void of any make up, but her dark eyelashes made her large cerulean eyes pop.

She looked flustered but didn't spare a glance at me; she just put her stack of books down and sat quickly.

"So, Jett; your part of that large adopted family, that just moved here right?" I nodded and heard a gasp. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Leighton managed to knock her pencil case off her desk. I reached out and caught it quickly without hesitation, placing it out in front of her. Her eyes were wider now as she shrunk back from my hand.

"Nice reflexes man." Jesse laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the slowest in my family." I chuckled half heartedly. Leighton seemed to shake even more but her eyes were curious now while her eyes studied my face like she was looking for something.

"Jett Cullen." I said sticking my hand out to her. She flinched back but slowly brought her hand up to meet mine. She stared down in shock at our hands before looking back up to me. My thumb felt cold for some strange reason. I looked at our hands and could see a faint shiny crescent scar by her wrist.

I could feel my heart beat race as my eyes flashed to her face. Quickly she yanked her hand back shoving it under the table. My mind was full of questions now. I had seen this scar before, Uncle Jazz had hundreds of them, but never on a human; no human, could have survived from this.

She seemed to know that too, or know something. I wanted to talk to her, no I felt I needed to talk to her. Could this be what happened? She went away on summer vacation and got attacked and now she's suspicious and frightened? But why isn't he a vampire if that is the case? I needed to talk to Dad; he's been a vampire the longest besides Grandpa and Grandpa wasn't here.

I found English class dragged and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Leighton. She was still shaking and would look around at random times; not as if she heard someone, but like she felt someone there.

Lunch was next and as soon as the bell rang Leighton ran to the door only stopping to look both ways before racing off down the hall. I ran into quite a few of the people I met, but names I didn't remember, all asking me to join them for lunch I politly declined saying that I was eating with family today.

I got to the lunchroom to see my family already set at a table near the back. I walked through the sea of people saying hello to the kids I knew while hurrying my pace. I could see mom looking anxious and I was sure that she was going to envelope me in a hug as soon as I got there ignoring her sister charade.

"We have a little bit of an issue." I said before any of them could react to me being there, which was a first.

"I don't understand…" Dad said, my thoughts jumbled enough. I knew uncle Jasper was feeling my confusion, I could see it on his face.

"Can a human be bitten and not changed?" I asked seriously under my breath taking a seat between mom and Alice.

"Not as far as we are aware." Dad answered still confused.

"This girl, Jazz she has your scars. Well one of them on her hand it's _cold _as if that scar is immortal. She seemed scared of me when she found out that I was part of our family, then just confused." Alice was suddenly frozen in her daze before she looked up to the door where we saw Leighton looking at us. She looked torn, and I'm sure she was trying to decide if she felt safe enough to stay in the cafeteria or go off on her own.

"She has decided she wants to talk to you, alone, not with us around." Dad whispered to me looking down at his tray, he frowned. "She has a lot of questions."

"So do we." I told him, or at least I did.

"You have your next 2 classes together today. She's going to confront you in biology." I nodded and looked back at Leighton who was still standing in the same place until a passerby bumped into her and knocked some things off her tray.

"Can't wait." I said jumping up, I was never very patient. I hurried over as Leighton was crouched down. She was wearing jeans and a long grey sweater with a white shirt underneath. Her hair fell over her shoulder and nearly touched the floor while she reached for her bottle of water.

"Here," I said holding it out to her. She gasped and jumped back almost slipping and falling backward. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder keeping her upright. "Sorry." She grabbed it from me and stood up quickly.

"Where are you eating? I wouldn't mind joining you." I smiled at her trying to be pleasant. She tilted sideways to look around me at my family.

"Not here…" She whispered, her voice reminded me of Alice, twinkling even in the obvious stress.

"Why not? This is the lunch room." I said trying to drift the concentration off of my family. She glared at me then her face looking angry which was surprisingly a pleasant change from her usual fear stricken look.

"You _know_ why." And she turned quickly coming back the way she came. I hurried after her keeping up easily while she rounded a bunch of corner's till we got to a door that led outside to a little garden type area.

"Is this far enough?" she finally asked.

"Far enough for what?"

"For _them_ not to hear us?" I gave her an innocent look and the anger came back. "I

_know_ what they are. I know what they do." She said vehemently her eyes glowering

back the way we came.

"Were different." I stated and she seemed sickened.

"We? You aren't _them._"

"I'm more them then you think." She stepped back taking this as a warning but still shook her

head.

"You warm, your eyes are green, and you're not that pale. You are faster than them, when

they have an audience anyways. You're not trying to be human, you _are _human."

"How do you know so much?" I reached out and grabbed her hand pointing to the

crescent shaped scar. "How did you get that?" she yanked her hand back like I burned

her. "Does it have something to do with this summer?"

"How do _you _know so much?" she retorted. I smirked at her.

"_Humans_ tend to like gossip."

"You _are _human." I crossed my arms over my stomach stubbornly and tried to keep my face

relaxed.

"They are my family, if you're worried about them doing to you what whoever gave you that

did, you don't have to, you can tell by the eyes. They are topaz." Leighton scoffed and crossed

the space between us till she was nearly pressed up against me. I realized how short she was

compared to me, she had to be about 5'5. Her eyes glinted in the sun and so did her hair

showing a slightly red sheen under the black. In the sun, she looked paler than inside. She was a

very pretty girl. I could imagine how she used be, probably popular and dated a lot of guys, like

in movies that sort of thing.

"Some of them _did_ have yellow eyes!" her voice was no louder than a whisper and her eyes

glossed over. I shuddered at the thought of my family harming another human. I know it had

happened before. Jasper went ravenous every time I got hurt as a child, but it never was that

big of an issue. Then it occurred to me that she said some of them.

"Some? How many?"

"Bigger than the group your with." She shuddered at the memory while tears flowed down her

face. I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to comfort her or just let her get it out.

"Here let's uh sit." She nodded and walked to a nearby table under a tree. We sat side by side

but she kept a good distance. "Listen, my family, they would never harm anyone. They are

vegetarians, now I know that might be hard to understand, but my family is _good_."

"Why do you keep calling them family?"

"Because that's what they are. My mom got pregnant with me and then my dad was changed,

and my mom got changed after I was born. She couldn't stand the smell of blood at all as a

human and now she still can't human's make her want to throw up, but she forces herself to

feed off of animals like the rest of them." I could tell she was having trouble grasping good

vampires, I couldn't blame her. "My family would like to talk with you, about how you're not

changed." Leighton sniffled rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"What do you mean?" I reached over to touch the cool scar again, this time she didn't freak like

before, instead she watched my hand as I traced it.

"That should have turned you. Vampire venom does that." She shuddered again moving her

arm so that she could tuck her knees into her chest.

"I hurt so bad. The burning, I thought they decided to burn me alive." This time I didn't even

think about it. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her to me. This was weird, I had

never been in a warm embrace before. It was a strange feeling.

"Can you, would you, be able to talk to my grandfather? Please, I know he is going to want to

hear about that coven, Vampires don't usually travel in groups larger than two." She didn't say

anything for a long moment before she jumped up and took off without a word. I didn't bother

to go after her, not that I would even have a chance, Alice, Emmett, mom and dad came rushing

in then Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Jett, She's thinking about it." I laughed, she could have said she that.


	3. It Takes Time to Realize

I entered biology and saw Leighton already sitting at her assigned table. Her gaze was far off, her dark brow's furrowing in concentration.

"Yo, Jett!" Leighton's eyes flashed up to meet me and I waved to her. Kaden waved back and I had to hold back my laugh. "Dude I wish we didn't have assigned seating. Mr. Parker is tough."

"No problem." I assured him while I passed his table. Leighton sat two tables behind and had her books piled on her seat.

"Taken?" I asked with a smirk knowing they weren't. She moved them and I sat. Kaden turned around and his eyes widened at sight of who I was sitting with. It bugged me that everyone was so surprised that some one was sitting with her, talking to her. It just made me wonder how burdened she had been, not being able to tell people that she was attacked and almost eaten by 'humans'. "Done thinking yet?" I asked casually angling my chair so I was facing her. My elbow was on the table and I let my head fall on my fist looking at her with an amused smile. Her face grew red with frustration while she tipped her head and let her hair fall between us.

"Not exactly." She whispered.

"Well any questions that I can answer to ease your mind." She stayed quiet for a long moment, her long slender finger tracing patterns on the table top.

"How can I be sure that I'll be safe, if I go to your house to meet them, what's stopping them from eating me?"

"I am." I said and she raised her eyebrows at me with a disbelieving look.

"Your weak, what are you going to do?" I laughed then and she jumped at the sound.

"No, the fact that I'm alive while living with them for 16 years is proof. Besides, they are very moral vampires. I made them promise that they wouldn't eat my friends." I was still chuckling and Leighton's face grew pink while she hit me.

"You think this is funny?" her voice was angry again, which was also funny considering the purity of her voice. I couldn't take her seriously.

"No, the thought of my family hurting a human is. My grandpa is a Doctor. He's around blood all the time totally immune. My mom is also immune because she thinks all blood is just disgusting. My dad was able to control himself when she was human and she was his singer. My Aunt will know if anything bad is going to happen before it does. Everyone else is really too honestly good to let anything happen to you, plus, I would totally give them the silent treatment. They would hate that."

"You're still joking."

"Just a little. I trust them, there isn't any other way I can convince you." I paused letting that soak in before jokingly adding. "if you want, we can stop and get some garlic and crosses."

"Shut up." She said before giggling with a small smile. She sounded just like Alice in that moment, and Alice's voice had been manufactured by venom, I could only imagine what Leighton would sound like as a vampire. It would probably be very distracting.

"Fine…" threw a grin at her before turning my attention to the teacher, and finally noticed that Kaden notice the friendly exchange.

…

"Dude! How did you get her to talk to you, and sit with you for two periods?" Kaden asked while he followed me to my locker.

"Um, I said hello, she said hello, we continued with small talk. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because, first she was major popular and you would have been way too scared to even look at her, and as she is now, she's socially inept and ignores everyone. It's strange that one day here you cracked her." I rolled my eyes while I fiddled with my combo then shoved my books inside.

"She's not a rubix cube, and she's not inept, she's just… she's been through a lot and just needed someone who could understand. It's not some mystery."

"Yea, sure. Keep thinking that Jett." Kaden said pounding me on the back before walking to his own locker. I followed the halls till I got to the main doors. I was sure Alice had already seen me asking them to ride home together so I could drive Leighton alone in the Volvo. I don't think she could have stood being in a closed compartment with three of the undead.

"Leighton!" I called when I saw her turning back the way she came. She froze when my voice called her and she turned around warily grimacing while I walked towards her.

"It's just us, don't worry. You'll feel right at home once you get there." I put my hand on her back and pushed her out through the doors. Her gaze was all over looking for my family I was sure. I opened the door for her and waited till she was in before shutting the door and running to my side.

Her hands were fisted and trembling in her lap looking like she was having an earthquake in her body. I could faintly hear her teeth chattering.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Huh?" she answered. She was scared. I sighed and reached placing my hand over hers.

"Trust me Leighton, please." I looked at her with the expression my dad gave my mom when he wanted his way and it seemed to have worked because her shaking stopped.

I saw our cars in the driveway and knew that they were all waiting for us already. I opened the door for her and pulled her out. She didn't seem as reluctant but she still was resistant. I took her wrist in my hand and yanked her to my door. I could feel how cold her skin was. Fear did that.

She stuck right to my back, her one hand grasping the back of my shirt while I walked through the doors. Nine pairs of golden eyes were all looking at us as we came in. Grandpa smiled encouragingly along with Grandma.

"Leighton, we are very happy that you decided to come, I can understand this is quite hard for you." Grandpa said being as courteous as ever. Leighton just nodded her head while she peaked around my body making sure she had them all in sight.

"Leighton, this is my family. My Grandparent's Carlisle and Esme, My aunt's Alice and Rosalie, my uncle's Raiden, Emmet, and Jasper, and my birth parent's; Edward and Bella."

Leighton's grip tightened when I mentioned my mom and dad.

"They go to our school! They are young!" she exclaimed. I was sure she thought that Carlisle and Esme were my parent's and I laughed.

"Yea, I was a bit of a bastard child. If my parent's ever felt like reprimanding me about safe sex I can call them hypocrites."

"Jett!" mom gasped at me.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Leighton, would you feel comfortable enough to join us on the couches? I'm sure you would rather sit than stand." She looked up at me her eyes wide and questioning.

"Yea sitting sounds good." I chuckled and pulled her over to the couch. I sat in the love seat with her, she was still attached to me and I didn't mind. I knew that this was probably very hard for her, more than I could even imagine.

"So Leighton, I hope you don't think that were being abrupt, but may I see and ask about the story behind that scar?" Leighton grabbed at it instinctively.

"Carlisle is a doctor." I reminded her. She sucked in and her shoulders un-tensed. I could tell that Jasper was calming her and for that I was grateful. She didn't get up but she lifted her arms offering her right hand with her left.

Grandpa stood and walked slowly over to us kneeling in front of her. His fingers poked lightly as he flipped her tiny hand in his.

"Fractures; not shattered, but many of them. No reconstruction. Leighton, how come you didn't go to a doctor after getting this?"

"I didn't want to have to explain." She said her voice louder than I would have expected.

"Would you mind explaining now?" I nudged her encouragingly and moved my arm so it was over her shoulders.

"I went to visit my family, and I was going for a hike. I had tripped and sprained my ankle. There was a house nearby so I went to it to ask if I could use a phone. The door was wide open. I called and called and some one yelled 'Were in the kitchen.' I asked for help, then I heard laughter." Her eyes were closed now and tears were welling over. I could feel the wave of calm too and Leighton's eyes snapped open. "What is that?" her voice was angry and distrusting.

"My uncle Jasper had the ability to manipulate emotions. He was trying to make it less stressful for you." She didn't seem pleased by this but she didn't refuse, she just continued on.

"It was a whole house full of your kind, and the kind with red eyes. There were a few human's there, but they weren't scared. It was like they were all looking for something. One of them, he had a French accent; he appeared out of no where. I screamed and ran and he said something about no fun. I was back in the house again, and I realized he had brought me back. They were all around me and I swung at them trying to get free. I hit one of them when they were talking and my hand went into their mouth. He bit down hard and I screamed trying to free myself but he was so strong."

"What happened after he bit you?"

"There was a fire, all through my arm. I screamed and I could see all of them had black eyes. A girl's voice screamed at them and the humans stood around me protectively. She kept saying I wasn't what she wanted, and she bent down beside me while all of the vampires were trying to get through, it was like there was a wall. The girl put her mouth over my hand and started drinking. The burning was worse at first and I kept trying to kick her in the stomach. She was able to hold me still with one arm and suddenly the burning faded. Next thing I knew was I was in front of Forks hospital, I didn't bother going in I went straight home."

"Forks?" Emmett exclaimed standing up. I was expecting Leighton to flinch but she was still absorbed in her story.

"I can't see what she saw, it's like she's blocking out the memories." Dad said getting angry.

"Raiden?" grandpa asked and in a second Raiden was in front of us, his hand on either side of her face. She screamed at the contact and I wrapped both arms around her holding her.

"It's okay, he's just looking." I cooed in her ear laying my forehead against the side of her head letting her feel the warmth of my touch instead of the coldness of Raiden's hands.

Raiden had a strange power to read people. The expression 'eyes are the windows to our souls' came to play. When he looked someone in the eyes he could see everything that they had done and been through. Suddenly, he roared viciously throwing himself away from Leighton.

Leighton's face was white and she was shaking uncontrollably I could feel her body tense like she was ready to run.

"They aren't going to hurt you." I whispered in her ear, holding her tighter so she couldn't try and run.

Mom rushed over to Raiden, holding her hands on either side of his face just as Dad let out and angry snarl that even frightened me.

A/N: so… what is going on? Hmmm? Lol


	4. Flash Dance

"Ember?" I asked confused. Leighton was crying uncontrollably, and I knew that she would have burst out of our house and never came back if I wasn't holding her against my chest. Her hands clutched my shirt and she was shaking so much I could swear my own vision was being affected.

To be honest, I didn't blame her. This was the first time I had seen any maliciousness coming from any of my family. Like honest to God maliciousness, I have seen them angry, but it was always with a friendly back bone; this, they looked like they would kill; everyone except for Grandpa, Grandma, and my mom, who looked as though she was completely indifferent.

"Edward calm down. Your scaring Leighton." She turned to me; her eyes a pure mask of delightfulness and it made me frown.

"You should take Leighton upstairs. I'm sure she will calm down without the tense atmosphere." Grandma said. I was just about to say that Jasper could change the atmosphere just fine, but he looked just as livid as the rest. I stood with her and realized I had to support most of her weight. I lifted her into my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck as tights as they could, like she was sure that nothing would happen to her as long as I was in the way.

"Shh, shh. Everything will be fine." I whispered to her while I walked to the stairs. "I expect to be told about what's going on, you know." No one answered me so I just continued upstairs, surprised at how light she was. Luckily though, my door was open. As light as she was I didn't think I could keep her up with one arm.

I kicked the door shut and placed her on my bed. Her arms were like chains around my neck. I chuckled, lightly reaching back to yank her arms apart.

"It's just us, you don't have to choke Me." she didn't laugh at my humor but she loosened her hold so that I could pull myself free. I shook my hair before climbing up onto my bed. Her arms were now wrapped around her knees, head buried in them. "They are just angry. We had to move around more than we usually would because of my mom and dad's past." They never told me about it, exactly, but I had a feeling this Ember was the problem.

"So she's after you; her and her coven, are going to hunt you and your - family down?"

"I guess that's possible." She lifted her head and looked at me with pink glittering eyes.

"Your not frightened?"

"No, I trust my family. They would do anything to protect me." Leighton chuckled without humor.

"Must be nice." I heard a hint of flame in her voice and I tilted my head sideways confused.

"Your family wouldn't?" she laughed again laying her chin on her knees.

"My dad cares more about his new family. My mom died six years ago and he remarried right away. He's got the poster family he always wanted, blonde aristocrat types to match his career." She laughed again but this time she actually sounded full of humor, a small smile graced his lips.

"You know, one interview he did, he talked about his son Gage and daughter Jane. Gage grade 12 off to Yale next fall, and Jane, Jr. miss BC, three years in a row. They aren't even his real kids, but they walk around calling him dad, and posing for pictures like the perfect diplomat family they are." I looked at her eyes wide, I understood what it was like to be the black sheep of the family, but I never felt alienated about it. "He sent them to private school. I even decided to keep my mom's maiden name. He never asked me too, but he didn't fight me on it when I wanted to be a Summers instead of a Churchill."

"If it's any constellation I like your name?" I half asked trying to lighten the mood. She genuinely smiled, like the predicament with her family didn't bother her.

"Are you going to move?" She asked, her smile fading quickly.

"I don't know."

"Will she come here?"

"I don't know."

"If she does and she finds me, or smells me here…" Leighton's voice started to tremble. I was sure that she was thinking about what else they could do to her if they found her knowing that she was involved with us. Instantly I felt sorry for talking to her, for bringing her here, I had put her in danger, not immediate, but danger none the less, I couldn't forgive myself if what I did, me talking to this human would end up killing her. She didn't deserve this. She was just a poor girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time twice with my kind.

"I'm sorry." I found it strange that I couldn't make my voice higher then a whisper. I looked down guiltily.

"Why?" she asked. I didn't answer until I felt a cool hand under my chin pushing my face up. "Why?"

"Because, you shouldn't be involved in all this." She shook her head eye's narrowing.

"You didn't get me involved in this. I went to your coven's old house,"

"Family." I interrupted her but she continued on.

"And I was the one who talked to you, and brought attention to my self. I decided to come here, you have nothing to do with the decisions I made." The way she phrased the last part made me frown, I don't know why, but it sounded…. No idea, it just bugged me.

"Be right back." I told her. A thought had occurred to me and I needed to talk to my family.

"Let me come with you. I promise I will be calm this time." My face wrinkled in indecision, but she placed her hands on her hips determined and I sighed.

"Fine."

"Grandpa!" I called the family was in the same place, with the same expressions as when I left. I could feel Leighton's reluctance and I grabbed her hand keeping her close to me to help her feel better. None looked at me they were all watching Alice with exceptional concentration. I knew she was searching and then suddenly Dad growled, not vicously but annoyed.

"Perfect, just perfect."

"Edward calm down." Alice chided her soprano voice not twinkling like usual.

"She's getting closer Alice. We have to move again, there is no other option."

"Dad."

"She's at our fifth last town, picking up our leads, they are finding us way too easy." Alice told everyone her face solom. "She has more in her coven now then when she found Leighton. Five are newborn's." She threw a glance at Jasper then and everyone's eyes followed.

"So we should leave false trails, buy fifty houses in every state we know of and move back to some where we used to live." Raiden said like it was the simplist thing in the world.

"Not that simple. I think they must have a tracker with them, that's the only way I can think that they would be finding us so quickly.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed finally getting the attention I wanted. "Grandpa, we can't move. If we leave her here, her scent is all over the place, they will recognize it and they will torture her. That Ember or whoever only spared her because she wasn't involved and you know that. If we leave her here and they find her… We aren't like them, we don't intentionally hurt humans. Leaving her is negligence, we should stay and fight, gather a coven like hers if we have to."

"Jett, don't talk, you have no idea what is going on." Dad growled at me and a snarl ripped through the room. Mom was beside me, her eyes boring into my dads and he recoiled.

"Don't growl at our son." I was shocked. Mom and dad were the most loving couple I ever knew, for her to take that tone against him, it was something completely otherworldly. "He's right, and I agree with him. We can't move and endanger Leighton. She is our responsibility."

"Bella don't be childish."

"She's after me; I will make the decisions." She turned to grandpa stepping behind me placing a hand on my shoulder and on Leighton's. I felt her hand twitch in mine but she didn't move, not even when mom looked in her eyes stroking her hair lovingly. "Go if you need to. I won't endanger you all, but they want me, and I will not let her be harmed because you and I wanted to be together." She directed the last part to my dad and I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Heck yes! I agree with Bella, we can take them down no problems." Uncle Emmett shouted all excited while he jumped up and down. Aunt Rose flicked him hard with the back of her perfect hand to silence him.

"What do you mean; she wants you because you are with dad? What happened?" mom turned to me with eyes as sincere as they always had been.

"I think he's old enough to know everything don't you?" Mom asked the room. When no one answered she smoothed Leighton's hair back from her face and Leighton seemed mesmerized by the motherly touch.

"Would you like to hear our story Leighton?" Leighton nodded while Mom sat us down on the stairs beside her. Leighton moved tight to my side and I switched hands so that my left arm was around her back holding the railing and her left hand was in my right.

"Jett's father and I met when we were 15, he moved to my town and much like now," she paused to look at my dad who smiled at her fondly from across the room, "was the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on. I was a bit of an out cast but Edward was still my friend, especially after I helped take care of him when he got jumped by some guys at our school whose girlfriends had a crush on him."

"_Hey jack ass, stay away from our girl!" Dane shouted slamming his hands on Edwards shoulders pushing him backwards._

"_Hey guy's I don't want any trouble."_

"_It's to late for that." Chase said stepping forward_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. They were just being friendly."_

"_Yea right." Dean drew back his fist and cranked Edward in the jaw with a sickening thud. Edward fell to the ground while Chase kicked him a few time's in the stomach. Chase had his arm locked around Edwards's neck holding him in place while Dane punched him repeatedly._

"_STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed running to the court surprisingly not falling. I pulled on Chase's shirt until he stepped away and I pounded on Danes back till he turned around to shove me back._

"We fell in love and for my birthday, I was home alone and he spent the weekend with me, it was the weekend that he had proposed to me and the weekend that we conceived Jett. That Sunday was the last night I saw him… human that is."

"Bella?"

"Mrs. Masen? What's wrong?" I shot up quickly. My heart started pounding.

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"Last time I saw him was at ten. He stopped by after his trip and he left at ten, why what happened?"

"He still isn't home, he hasn't called. We have people out looking but…" she trailed off and started crying louder. I dropped the phone not bothering to hang it up and pulled on my sweater. I could hear Edward Senior shouting my name into the phone but I didn't care.

I took off tripping down the stairs.

"Bella you're awake how was your- where are you going?"

"Edward's missing!" I shouted as I ran you the door. I could hear my parents calling after me, there footsteps behind me, but I could only concentrate on the drumming in my ears.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I could hear cop cars in the near distance. I turned a few corners, following the route that he usually would have taken home from my place. After about ten minutes of running with my eyes blurry I tripped over something and landed in wetness.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I heard my mom scream I looked over to her and she stopped dead in her tracks as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh my God," escaped her lips.

I looked at what I tripped over. It was Edward's bags and I had fallen in a pool of his blood, Edward nowhere to be found.

"I moved to fork's and it was just fate that we were in the same place, but unfortunately, the change had caused him to loose all his memory. He saved me from almost getting hit by a car, for the second time in my life." She chuckled "but, he was a new vampire, and I was his singer."

"What's a singer?" Leighton spoke up. She was concentrating on my mom hard and I knew that she was trying to ignore the other vampires in the room.

"It's when a humans blood is so appetizing to a vampire that they can't refuse it. Edward almost gave in, but when his family pulled him away, he was upset and went to Denali."

"The place you guy's just lived in." mom nodded and I squeezed Leighton's hand proud of her melting fear.

"He fell for a vampire there, Raiden's best friend Ember. Raiden was a human just like I was when the Cullens brought me there. But Edward had no, and didn't want any memory of me."

"That must have been awful, living so close with the one you love…" Leighton said her voice tight. I smiled hearing this part of the story before, just not the part about Ember living with them, that made me feel angry. Dad denying mom, who was carrying me, and dating another vampire infront of her. I couldn't imagine my parent's lives apart from eachother, and the fact that there was a time when he loved some one else, that bothered me."

"It was, but Edward remembered. Unfortunately, Ember wasn't willing to let go of him that easily. She went to the Volturi think the prime minister of Canada, only for all vampires, but when they found out a human knew the secret, Aro, the head of the Volturi sent his Familiars, a group which like creatures, they put a curse on me, I was dying. Ember said that she would go and tell the volturi that I wasn't a threat, but she volunteered just so that she could make sure I died. Raiden knew something was up, bless his intuition, and he tried to stop her, but she changed him, just trying to buy some time. Raiden was able to get home to tell us what Ember was planning and we had to make a plan to save me. Edward tried to trick her. She got away, and I was safe for now, but she threatened us that if she couldn't have him neither would I, so we moved all the time, Edward and I, until I was close to giving birth to Jett. We went back to forks and the night you were born, was the night she came and attacked me.

"Why Bella, it's so nice to see you again." I started shivering on the ground as I pulled myself up slowly ignoring the pain.

"What is it now, six months? My, my aren't you getting big." Her hand grazed across my stomach and I instinctively turned so my stomach was away from her. I felt her face brush across my shoulder and I flinched away.

"You always smelt so amazing. It was a wonder how Edward could ever resist." I heard a deep laughter and I looked towards the door only to see Jeremy. His eyes were hungry, for what I didn't know but they frightened me. Ember was smirking at him and I took that moment to try and run. I got free of her arms only to have her get me again and pushed me down the four steps that led to the secret hallway. I landed on my back and I heard something crack as my head connected with the tile. My vision was black and fuzzy with white spots. My stomach was in immense pain but I rolled over and tried to crawl away before I felt ember straddle me. She gabbed my hair and yanked my head upwards elongating my neck.

"If I can't have him neither will you…" she whispered as Jeremy perched in front of me licking his bottom lip.

"Ember stop!" Raiden snarled launching himself at her and knocking Jeremy down as he went by. It was to quick for her to properly respond. Raiden had her in a headlock keeping her eyes hidden.

"Bella go now!" It took until I was 'safely' on the other side before I realized.

"She can't transport where she can't see…" I started to run down the hall until I felt something strange. Looking down, I could see a dark red stain on my jeans it was soaking through and down my leg heavily. I turned to look down the hall and there was a trail of my blood.

"Oh god…" I choked out before pain came again. It was worse. Like contractions… Contractions? I was six months! The pain made me double over. I pressed in the next code and entered my house making my way to the panic room. I could hear banging from the hall it was loud and persistent. The smell of blood was churning my stomach. I breathed through my mouth as I closed the panic door behind me. There was a phone in here and by now I was crawling and crying hysterically.

I dialled his number. Urging him to pick up.

"Bella! Bella were coming hold on okay! Are you alright." I bit my lip trying to keep the sobbing from coming but it swelled behind my lips until it exploded in a cry of pain.

"Please… it hurts…" I managed out.

"What does? Bella? What does?"

"B-blood…everywhere… t-the baby..." I slurred before everything faded out into black.

**A/N: most of this chapter was a recap, hope your not too dissapointed, but it needed to be explained and for thoes who red B4TWV and forgot a bit, here is a refresher**


	5. The Heart Sees What The Eyes Can't

I sat on the window sill, my back against the pane with my leg against the window propped up while the other dangled beside me. I rested my elbow on my knee and my chin on my fist while I looked out into the darkness. I could feel Leighton's eyes on me as soon as she entered my room. I could see her slightly distorted reflection in the window. She was wearing a pair of Alice's pyjamas, simple pink shorts with a punk wife beater.

"You know, I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind, or one of your families beds, they don't need sleep like you." I smiled lightly at her concern but kept my face turned towards the window.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight…" I could hear the light patter of her feet while she walked over to me placing her hands on the free space under my propped op leg. I decided I was going to distract her. "You sure your dad won't freak for you staying over? Maybe you should check in at least." She raised her eyebrow at me and I had to chuckle lightly. She turned so she was leaning back against the window sill with her hands between her and the cool wood.

"You going to talk to me willingly, or do I have to beat it out of you?" She didn't look at me; it was like she was attempting to make this as painless for me as possible. I studied her for a moment. Her black hair was braided to the side and hung over her bare shoulder, wisps of hair was falling out of her pony framing her face. Her jaw line was very pronounced and flawlessly smooth, and the contrast between her lips and skin was incredible. Her thick eyelashes stretched out unbelievably far and her eyes sparkled in the light of the room. My eyes fell from her face and I could see her collar bone pronounced with a small silver key with diamonds and blue stones resting in between.

"Where did you get that?" She looked at me and then followed my eyes before her hand lifted it off of her chest.

"It was my mothers." She dropped it and pushed back the hair from her face. "She uh, she gave it to me, just before she died." I reached forward and stopped just before touching it. She didn't move or say anything so I picked it up gingerly while getting off of the sill to lean beside her. She tilted her body so I didn't have to pull it far to see the inscription on the back side.

"Il vostro cuore può vedere che cosa i vostri occhi non possono. " She quoted in perfect Italian. "Your heart can see what eyes cant. She ever did anything that her heart wasn't into, she never looked at the facts, and she just went for how she felt." Her smile went bitter, "That's why she didn't see that my dad was cheating on her, she didn't believe the perfume on the shirt, or the fact that he didn't come down because she loved him, her heart was 100 percent his." Her gaze was far off like she forgot I was here and was telling herself the story, reliving it. Her eyes seemed to focus and she shook her head clear, more hair falling into her face. "Your turn for show and tell." She said smiling up at me.

"I'm sorry, about your family." I said tucking some stray hair behind her ears.

"Stop changing the subject!" I laughed lightly before leaning back again, hands in my pockets.

"You know… It's like finding out Santa clause isn't real. There was this whole life my parents had that I didn't know about. I knew they were together since they were 15, and obviously they could have had relationships before each other, but to think that my dad was doing some other girl after my mother While she was still in love with him-"

"He lost his memory."

"That's no excuse! It's like your mom said, 'Your heart can see what eyes can't'. He should have always felt it. Always; my mom didn't deserve all that." She pushed off the wall to stand in front of me looking up at me, concern in her eyes.

"They are together now, and more in love then I have ever seen anyone." I looked away scoffing and Leighton reached out putting her hands on my shoulder, and one side of my keeping me turned to her. "That's all that matters." I spun my head while making manacles around her wrists and pinned them at her sides.

"No it's not. If he really truly loved her, he should have always felt it."

"How do you know he didn't? You just know he had a relationship with this Ember chick; but you have no idea how he felt." I was looking away again and Leighton stepped forward. I could feel her warmth against my chest and when I looked back she was so close. "Talk to him." She urged me. Her wrists were still in my hands but my hold loosened sliding downwards while I looked into her eyes, swirls of multiple shades of blue looking like a clear summer's day. "Talk to him." She repeated. I realized then that her hands were in mine, her body, almost flush against me, my stare penetrating hers; it must have been intense because her gaze faltered and her eyes looked down but not away from my face. It looked like she was staring at my lips. That caused my eyes too look down at hers, pink, even compared to the slight tan of her skin. I tried to distract myself and looked back up to her eyes just as she looked back up at me, and then back down. I have no idea who started to lean in first, no idea of anything at all in that moment. I felt… magnetized.

"Hey Leighton!" it was so quick, suddenly Leighton and I were back to leaning on the windowsill only about 3 feet away from each other. "You look amazing in those pajamas!"

"Alice!"

"its okay, Leighton and I are going to be great friends." I rolled my eyes.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Leighton walking over to Alice.

"Night." I shut the door and Alice had a smug smile on her face while she looked up at me.

"Great timing." I commented while she fell into step with me, hands behind her back while she skipped gracefully.

"I'm not ready to be a Great aunt."

"You're over a hundred years old!" The glare she gave me was menacing, my eyes widened in fear. "But you don't look at day over 16!" I tried while she huffed and took off down the hall ahead of me.

… … … … … … …

"Ugh… I thought we were over the whole human thing with you." I heard Rosalie complain while I came down the stairs.

"Have you failed to realize that I'm a human?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. While my mother chuckled giving me a look that clearly said 'my baby's growing up,' while stirring something, and Grandma chopped things.

"She means the romance between you and Leighton." Emmett said raising his eyebrows suggestively at me. I felt my face burn and silently cursed my mother's human tendencies.

"ALICE!" I shouted while she looked at me with innocent doe eyes.

"What?" I felt a wave of calm hit me as I turned to glare at Jasper.

"Don't defend her!" he just smirked looking past me.

"Mornin'." He said, his slightly southern twang showing through. I turned around while the rest of my family greeted Leighton. She was still in her pajamas, wet black hair cascading down her back starting to form 2 centimeter ringlets.

"Good Morning." She said sounding slightly awkward.

"We're making Eggs, bacon, and hash browns for you. I hope you're hungry."

"Yea, very." She said taking a seat at the island.

"OOO!" Alice shouted causing Leighton to jump. "I know the exact outfit to go with that hair!" Mom laughed out loud while Alice disappeared in a white and black blur.

"It's about time she found a new guinea pig. With you refusing all the time she was using me as her Barbie again!" Mom directed the last part at me.

"Lucky you." I winked at Leighton who giggled looking over at the stove.

"Can I help with anything Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me BeRoEllsaalime…" they chided together before laughing.

"Please, just call us Bella, Esme, and Rosalie." Esme said. I chuckled grabbing a half cooked potato out of the skillet.

"Alright Esme, Bella." Esme swatted at me while mom glared.

"When we're not in school, its mom and grandma to you."

"Where's Edward and Carlisle?" Leighton spoke up noticing the absence. I surveyed the faces of the family and could see the flicker of deception in their eyes.

"They went to get food." Mom said trying to keep her words casual as to not frighten Leighton.

"Bull, you all went hunting three days ago." I saw Leighton stiffen at the word hunt.

"They wanted to be over cautious. You know your father," I laughed without humor shoving my hands into my pockets.

"No actually. I don't." I replied curtly before walking back upstairs ignoring my family's protests.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and the hardness of pressure made me sure it wasn't my family. They would be gentler. Rain was pelting down, my hair already dripping.

"Leighton go back inside."

"Alone? With them?" I felt a little anger, I thought she was more comfortable now.

"Why not? They didn't attack you last night, you should be safe." Her hand just tightened around my shoulder, I could feel the nails of her finger slightly biting my skin. I turned sighing. Her hair was stuck down her back and the shirt drenched, glued to her slim figure. "You're going to get sick."

"Your pissed at your dad and hurting your mom, that makes no sense!"

"Just let go, go get changed, and I'll wait in the car for you." Her eyes narrowed on me.

"Your mom is a good... person. If you won't, I'll tell her because she doesn't deserve this." Leighton turned quickly and stalked back towards the door before pausing with her hand on the door knob.

"The heart can see what the eyes can't, so stop looking at your parents past and just concentrate on how they feel about each other now." She stated before hurrying into the house slamming the door a little more than necessary. Rolling my eyes I walked to the Volvo unlocking it and sliding onto the leather seats. My chest was heaving with angry breath. It took me all of ten seconds before I snapped growling I hurried back inside slamming all the doors I could in my wake.

"Mom!" I cried while my eyes landed on Leighton who was sitting on the stairs looking at me without any surprise. Her chin was propped up on her fits. I glared at her, seeing now that she knew she was going to be able to guilt trip me.

"Jett,"

"We need to talk." I said to her while Alice pranced down the stairs.

"Please, please, please?" Alice begged holding up a skirt. Leighton stood taking it from her with a tired expression.

"You didn't even have to ask, but it was a nice touch." Alice beamed at her leaning over Leighton's shoulder peering at us.

"I like her! She's smart!" she cried before yanking her up the stairs. I chuckled lightly before sitting on the couch. Mom sat down beside me and waited patiently, but her hands were balled in tiny fists, the muscles of her arms tight.

"I'm sorry." I said while I leaned over onto her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me as she stroked my hair holding me a little too tight, but I didn't bother to tell her.

"What was that all about baby." I groaned pulling back.

"I just, I can't believe that Dad was with someone else. How he could hurt you like that." Mom's face dropped and then brightened with love.

"Baby-"

"No mom, if he loved you he wouldn't have forgotten."

"His change was traumatic,"

"So was yours! So was Rose's, so was everyone's." Mom shook her head.

"You can't hate him for this." She said sternly.

"Just watch me." I knew I was being stubborn, but I couldn't believe that he could have ever forgotten, and I couldn't forgive him hurting her. He had to have known, I mean he knew they had a past, if he was selfish enough to continue to be with Ember in front of her… it was evil and heartless.

"You're going to talk to him when he gets home." Her voice was full of authority, but there was underlying hurt. I knew how much dad meant to her and my anger with him upset her, but I couldn't stop.

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone so much... the favorite stories for before there was venom one and two is amazing and it makes me happy even since i neglected the sequel for so long, honestly the reviews are amazing and all the support is overwhelming... thnk you!!!**


End file.
